Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Kiefudib.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant, botanically known as Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kiefudibxe2x80x99.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Fuchsia cultivars with an upright and compact plant habit, numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the early winter of 1999 of a proprietary selection Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida identified as code number 3134-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida identified as code number 3134-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Kiefudib was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings at Venhuizen, The Netherlands, since the summer of 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Kiefudib has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and daylength, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kiefudibxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kiefudibxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Fuchsia cultivar:
1. Compact and upright growth habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and full plant habit.
3. Light red and white-colored flowers.
4. Freely and continuous flowering habit.
Compared to plants of the female parent selection, plants of the new Fuchsia have darker green-colored leaves. Plants of the new Fuchsia are more upright than male parent selection differ in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Fuchsia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Pink, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Venhuizen, The Netherlands, plants of the new Fuchsia differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Fuchsia were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Pink.
2. Plants of the new Fuchsia flowered earlier and more continuously than plants of the cultivar Pink.
3. Plants of the new Fuchsia had darker pink-colored sepals than plants of the cultivar Pink.
4. Plants of the new Fuchsia were more tolerant to wind and rain than plants of the cultivar Pink.